


Waiting for You

by ScribblesOnPebbles



Series: Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesOnPebbles/pseuds/ScribblesOnPebbles
Summary: As always, Sam looked gorgeous on his knees naked. He was on the bed with his back straight and his hands resting on his thighs. Silky hair framed his face and his downwards gaze of his eyes as his head was dipped. Even when Castiel had opened the door to their room, his submissive lover hadn’t flinched.•••••A night between Castiel and Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Prompts/Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> The request from Tumblr was _'could you please write sastiel dom!cas sub!sam?'_. Link to the original post [here](https://scribblesonpebbles.tumblr.com/post/625179882842898432/could-you-please-write-sastiel-domcas-subsam). Decided to try it out even though I'm unfamiliar with writing dom/sub play. In my opinion this fic is on the light side of dom/sub stuff.

As always, Sam looked gorgeous on his knees naked. He was on the bed with his back straight and his hands resting on his thighs. Silky hair framed his face and his downwards gaze of his eyes as his head was dipped. Even when Castiel had opened the door to their room, his submissive lover hadn’t flinched. He was waiting. Waiting patiently for orders. 

A few steps brought him in front of the still man, “Sam, look up at me,” his voice stern yet had a soft undertone to it. Immediately, the submissive lifted his chin so his multicolored eyes filled with worship and love could meet his own gaze of desire. Castiel put his hand on the other man’s cheek, cupping it softly. 

“I see you did what I asked of you perfectly.” Castiel had told Sam to present for him while he had gone to a convenience store to buy some bottled water and snacks. He hadn’t been out for too long.

“Yes, Cas,” his voice already sounded a bit dazed.

He nodded at his obedience. “Tonight, I plan on face-fucking you and letting you orgasm since you’ve been very good all week. Does that sound good to you?”

“I’ll do whatever you say, Cas.”

Castiel gave out a sigh, his boy was always so eager to please him. “I know that, Sam. But do you want it?” Slipping his hand up further, his fingers brushed through his hair lovingly. “If you don’t want to do a particular activity tonight you need to tell me.” Sometimes his lover hid his own wants to not disappoint him, and Castiel never wanted to overstep his boundaries or take advantage of him.

Sam leaned ever so slightly into his touch, his big eyes pleaded, “I want it. I want you to fuck my face and get me off. Please give it to me, Cas.” Castiel detected honesty as he pushed the man’s head back to give him access to his long gorgeous neck. He bent down to renew the marks he had made from their last time, nipping and tugging at the skin.

“Caassss,” his lover’s breath hitched. “Please, _please_.”

“No more begging, I’ll give you what you need. Be good for me.” He hummed into his skin as he pressed kisses to the new purplish marks, causing Sam to shiver. When he pulled back, he saw his sub’s soft cock give feeble twitches. He could tell by the man’s trembling hands that he wanted to touch himself, but he dutifully kept his posture. 

He looked at Sam more intently, “Safeword?”

“Milkshake,” he spoke, not missing a beat. “Or I snap my fingers.”

Castiel nodded, “And I’ll immediately stop.” 

Placing a hand on the toned chest of his sub, he pushed him back onto the bed. Sam unfolded his legs while Cas quickly stripped his clothes off. He climbed on the bed to straddle his lover at the head, one hand gripped the headboard for support. He took his hardening cock in his free hand and stroked slowly, letting pre-come leak on the face below him. Sam stuck his tongue out lick at the drips he could reach.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” He mused. Sam wetted his lips to a shine in response. The hot puffs on his cock from Sam’s breath made his lust shoot up and he wasted no time to position the tip of his cock to fit snug between the soft ‘O’ shape of Sam’s lips. For a minute, he relished in his lover’s beautiful submission of his body unmoving and waiting for his next action. He wondered what he did to have this gorgeous man underneath him. Getting fueled by his emotions, Castiel moved his hand to cradle Sam’s head as he lowered his cock inch by inch in the willing hole. He moaned as he felt the slick of Sam’s mouth surround him, his lips stretching from the thickness of his cock and his soft tongue caressing the vein on his underside. Pushing further, the tip nudged the back of his throat. Castiel was eternally grateful that Sam had insisted he practiced getting rid of his gag reflex because the feeling of his hot mouth swallowing around him drove him _crazy_. 

“ _Fuck,_ Sam,” he threw his head back, “Doing so good for me.” He let his aching erection sit in the tight warmth, his mind faintly recognizing the sounds of Sam’s hard breathing through his nose and his small keens. 

He took a deep breath before pulling out just to the tip, then slammed it back in with a grind of his hips. Thrust after thrust, he fucked hard into his lover’s mouth and urged deeper with each push. His mind went hazy with pleasure as he focused on the sensations around his cock; the pressure of Sam’s tongue slurping around his cock the best he could, the delicious suction that gripped him tight and the vibrations that coursed through his cock from his loud moaning. 

“That’s it,” his voice gravelly, “Taking my cock so well, starving for it.” 

Sam relaxed his mouth further in which Castiel gave an appreciative noise as he plunged and picked up his speed. His heavy balls slapped against Sam’s face, the dirty sound filling the room along with pants and groans. He then felt Sam’s big hands grip at his hips, his nails digging into his skin.

“Sam, _no_ ,” he growled. Sam whined and dropped his hands to his side. With that, Castiel started pulling Sam’s head from the pillow to meet his thrusts. At the new angle and added force, a low groan punched out of him. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” he rasped, “Such a _good_ boy.” 

Sam mewled from the praise. His lover soaked up praise and compliments like a sponge. 

He felt the wetness of Sam’s drool all over his balls as his pace was starting to get uneven with the need to come soon. He could feel Sam getting sloppy with his administrations, his mouth mostly fell slack to let the cock ravage him. Desperate muffled sobs were heard from him and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

“It’s okay, Sam. I’m going to give it to you. You’ve been doing so good for me,” and on the last word, he rammed into the pliant mouth and his cock pulsated, a thick spurt of his come shot down his throat. He pulled out—Sam gasped for air—so he could finish on the flushed face in front of him. Coughs came from his lover before he tried to lunge himself back onto his cock like a starved kitten, but Castiel stopped him with a tight grip on his head. 

“You’re going to take it like this,” his growl was thick with arousal. 

“Yes, Cas,” the submissive man barely managed, the rawness evident in his voice, “Please.” His pink tongue stuck out as Castiel rapidly stroked his cock to finish his orgasm, shuddering through it as his creamy come painted his lover’s already messy face of fluids. He moaned at the sight of Sam’s fluttering eyelashes streaked with come looking up at him adoringly. 

“Good boy,” he rubbed his cock on Sam’s cheek to gather up the fluids, then pushed his cock back into the warmth. His softening cock was oversensitive to the brim, but he enjoyed too much how the submissive man gently lapped up and sucked at the fluids like it was a fine dessert. 

He pulled out to move further down his lover to grip Sam’s lovely big cock, pre-come beading at the tip. 

“You’ve been so good for me all this week,” he purred as he stroked up and down with a firmness. Yelps echoed as he twisted his hand on the upstroke and swiped his thumb across the weeping slit. Sam was pent up, already on the brink from the praise and the feeling of being so thoroughly used. It didn’t take him long to shoot come all over Castiel’s fingers with a high-pitched keen. 

Castiel left to quickly return with a warm cloth and bottled water in hand. He went to Sam’s side to gently pat and wipe his face down, his fingers brushed into his damp hair. Scatters of _‘you did so good for me’_ , _‘good boy’_ and _‘I love you so much’_ were whispered out as he let his lover gulp down the water in his own leisure. 

Sam finished and set the water on the bedside table. He looked up at Castiel, the haze clearing out of his eyes and gave him a gorgeous smile full of warmth and fondness. With his strong arms, Sam pulled his angel on the bed with a murmur of _‘I love you too’_ . They shared a gentle kiss before they shifted to get comfortable on the bed, letting sleep take them as they snuggled close into each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This isn’t betaed, so all mistakes are mine <3!
> 
> Comments and feedback give me a lot of motivation!!!  
> ┊  
> ✧･ﾟ  
> This was kind of difficult to write? Hope it was okay.  
> ┊  
> ✧･ﾟ  
> You can reach out to me on Tumblr: [ScribblesOnPebbles](https://scribblesonpebbles.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
